Besos que roban el aliento
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Sensaciones extrañas. Preguntas sin respuestas. Sentimientos que muchos olvidaron pero que aún eran presentes en los humanos, en especial con aquellos dos seres que cargaban un pequeño pecado en sus hombros. Olvidar todo tipo de clase que los separaba e ignorar los ojos del mundo. De eso se trataba su amor. Ese amor único y duradero.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Hola! Me presentaré como es normalmente en cada nueva categoría que me animo a escribir. Mi nombre es AnZuZu Dragneel, una escritora más que llegó a este maravilloso mundo para poder presentar las historias que escribo con mucho entusiasmo, con muchas emociones y con muchas energías. Es realmente gratificante llegar a esta categoría de un anime como manga grandioso. Me robó el corazón de inmediato.**

**Es por eso, que al ver las emociones que envuelven a los personajes, yo quise escribir un poco más. Mis historias dependerán del manga, donde principalmente me guío para escribir. Así que se podrían tratar de algunas teorías, de algunos hechos que mencionan pero que no aparecen en el manga así como describir los sentimientos que ellos tengan. Es así como yo escribo.**

**¡Espero que les agrade este este trabajo! Este primer oneshot de muchos que escribiré en un futuro.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Snow White with the Red Hair no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Akizuki, Sorata. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

_¿Qué eran esas pequeñas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo?_

_¿Porqué su corazón no dejaba de golpear con intensidad su pecho?_

_¿Porqué sus piernas habían dejado de responder y las palabras no salían?_

Preguntas y más preguntas que se formaban para terminar amontonadas en lo más profundo de sus mentes. Respuestas que no se podían dar con claridad en esos momentos. Tal vez ese sentimiento de nerviosismo podría ser el efecto de alguna planta paralizante. O tal vez se debía al momento de estar en brazos de alguien que amas demasiado como para olvidar en donde estabas. Sentir ese cobijo, ese lugar de pertenencia que siempre habían buscado y que ahora no querian irse de ahi.

Era más fuerte el sentimiento que abordaba su corazón y que provocaba a su cuerpo ser débil. No poder controlar sus propias acciones, no saber que pensar y mucho menos donde mirar. Preferían mantener los ojos cerrados, sentirse cómodos y tranquilos ante esa penosa situación que sentían. Las mejillas calientes, era penoso dejar salir aquellos sentimientos, era vergonzoso que estando solos, aquello que les gustaría ocultar de los demás, ahora floreciera hasta transformarse en una hermosa flor que podía llegar a ser venenosa para la protección de la misma y tener aquellas propiedades para curar cualquier mal.

Confusión tras confusión. Sentimientos desbordando, emociones amontonadas.

El fuerte agarre de sus manos, el cálido aroma como la fuerte protección al otro. Era muy bien sabido que todo eso podia llegar a ser confuso pero nunca podría existir la palabra del arrepentimiento en ello. Era una palabra desconocida en esos momentos, una palabra cuyo significado nunca pensarían. Lo único que podían pensar era en el sentimiento de la emoción, el cariño y el amor.

Aquellos sentimientos ya olvidados con el tiempo pero aún existentes en los humanos. Aquel amor que compartían, aquel amor que los hacia enloquecer y aquel amor que sólo les decía cuán necesitados estaban del otro. Ese delirio de no saber si eso era verdadero aquel momento o si se trataba de un sueño más. Aunque, siendo sinceros, no importaba, un sueño hermoso que un día querían cumplir o una realidad que les gustaría permanecer para siempre.

Deseos por hacer realidad, momentos para inmortalizar. El sentimiento de pertenencia cada día se hacía más grande. La felicidad inundando su pequeña esfera que sería imposible de romper aún cuando existan personas que sólo quiere verlos sufrir. La necesidad de tener sus manos unidas, la ansiedad de tener sus cuerpos juntos y la tranquilidad de unir sus frentes como si fuera ese pequeño mantra que les decía "Aquí estoy". Sentir esa libertad que se otorgaban, sentir que eran realmente libres de todo papel, de toca clase que los dividía ante los ojos del mundo.

Las pequeñas sonrisas, las pequeñas cosquillas nerviosas que los hacia sentir con sólo rozar sus manos y la tranquilidad de sentirse tan cerca que podían escuchar el suave palpitar de sus corazones. Estremecerse al sentir esa respiracion cada vez más cerca. La calidez del ambiente, el viento removiendo sus cabellos. Los pequeños pétalos volando a su alrededor, como si los envolviera con suavidad y protección. Como si los ocultara para que el mundo no supiera su secreto. A sus pies, las pequeñas farolas iluminando su camino. Ese camino que un día seguirían tomados de las manos y con la libertad que habían nacido.

Tocar esos labios con suavidad. Besar con esa suavidad desconocida. Repetir aquella acción como si fuera lo que te diera vida, como si fuera la primera como la última vez que los fueras a probar. Y separarse tan despacio que aún se sentiría ese cálido aire que muchas veces habían probado. Sentir como si el aire les llegará a faltar, respiraciones agitadas, corazones acelerados.

Abrir los ojos al mismo tiempo y sonreír ante ese pequeño pecado que cargaban en sus hombros. Verde contra azul y azul contra verde. Rojo contra blanco y blanco contra rojo. Esos colores tan extraños, tan vivos y a la vez tan únicos. Nunca verían esos colores en otras personas. A pesar de que esos colores estaban presentes en su entorno, en el mundo. Nadie podia igualar ese hermoso color que siempre apreciarian. Ese único color que les pertenecía.

Olvidar por un momento quienes eran pero nunca olvidar los sentimientos que siempre traerian consigo.

**-Te amo Zen** -Acariciaba esas mejillas con cariño.

**-Te amo Shirayuki** -Apretaba su mano para acercarla más a su pecho.**\- Aquí siempre estarás, siempre tendrás un lugar especial**

Dos palabras cargadas de hermosos sentimientos, una tercera a su lado con el propósito de nombrar a esa persona en especial. Un nombre único para una persona única. Sentir ese nerviosismo al sólo nombrar el otro con lentitud, con cariño. Palabras que complementan aquel mensaje por dar, el silencio presente para escuchar con atención.

Y así volvían a empezar, era un ciclo sin fin. Donde no sólo bastaba una pequeña sonrisa o sólo con rozar un poco sus manos. Era donde ansiaban sentir y tener al otro, donde esos pequeños besos robaban más que su aliento, donde juntaban sus almas como sus corazones. Donde los deseos de estar juntos en un futuro próximo se hiciera realidad. Donde la felicidad fuera aquella fuerza que les diera para seguir caminando juntos.

**-Mi hermoso color del destino**

Palabras dulces, palabras cariñosas. Palabras que roban sentimientos. Recuerdos hermosos, recuerdos por atesorar. Besos por dar y besos que roban el aliento.

Porque de eso se trataba cuando hablaban del amor. De eso se trataba su amor. Un amor que florece cada día para ser algo más que hermoso y duradero. Un amor único y verdadero.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Al fin! El primer de muchos que voy a subir con el tiempo, al fin está. Fue realmente emocionante y casi me pongo a llorar por lo que escribía. Espero realmente que fuera de su agrado, me encantó escribir así que me pondré las pilas para poder escribir más. ¡Será el primero de muchos más que voy a escribir! Se que ya repetí la misma frase pero es que es hermoso la historia de estos dos.**

**¡Me encargaré de escribir a la perfección esos sentimientos!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 17 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
